


Comfort

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina was exhausted as they made their way to Neverland, but closing her eyes meant reliving these past few awful days. But she finds comfort being offered from an unexpected source. What's even more startling, she accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little one shot between our lovely ladies. Enjoy :)

A hand went to her stomach then she was throwing her head over the ship until she was hurling into the sea. Images of blue and white and a trigger, which had almost been her end, which she had almost welcomed, (after convincing herself Henry would be just fine without her) were swirling until she was vomiting again. Soft fingers pulled back on her hair but all she could feel was cold metal and a tingling deep within her back, she dry heaved then, couching and coughing, eyes stinging as a gentle hand rubbed over her back. “Shhh,” a voice soothed, a familiar voice, but one she had never heard being so soft.

Hands clung to the sides and after a deep breath Regina stood on shaky legs getting a glimpse of blonde locks and green eyes. “Emma,” she sighed, her cheeks threatening to redden and her instincts to push the woman who had never known boundaries over board almost kicked in. But the back of Emma’s hand went to her forehead and Regina found herself wondering if Emma had picked up some motherly instincts in the time her son had pushed her away so forcefully it had hurt evert time she would think of his face and the “ _I hate you,” spilling from his lips once the adoption had been uncovered and their world began to fall apart._

“You’re burning up,” was all Emma had said before removing her hand letting it fall to her side like she had finally realised she’d gotten closer than they’d ever been. Regina lifted her gaze to see a spark of something she had never seen in Emma’s eyes before. It was curious to her and it almost looked like Emma was curious _about_ her. “What do you want Miss Swan?” she sighed still feeling the after taste in her mouth.

“Don’t be like that.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest, regarding Regina for a long moment. She uncrossed them, stuffing her hands into her jacket. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“I’m quite alright, so if you wouldn’t mind minding your-”

“Regina.”

Regina brushed both hands down her face, letting her eyes close for the instant they had been blocked from view. When she opened them her vision blurred and she had to squint but when her vision returned Emma was back to staring at her like she couldn’t quite figure out what to say. “Come on,” Emma said placing a hand on the small of Regina’s back like it had been _okay_ for her to do that, “I’ll come with you.”

Regina sighed, “do I get a choice in this?” Emma looked up, a little startled then starting stammering, “of course you do, but, you just, you need some rest. After everything.” Teeth clenched around a lip and Emma looked down, almost embarrassed. They didn’t talk about _everything_ and Regina didn’t intend to start now. But she couldn’t help feel herself breathing a little easier from the warmth from Emma’s hand on her back rather than the cold, cold, cold she’d been feeling since leather had bound her wrists.

“Okay.” Her voice was small but Emma didn’t hesitate before guiding Regina to a bunk below deck.

“You get into bed, I’ll sit with you.” Regina looked up from where she had already plonked herself onto the small cot. Unspoken words were being shared, like a secret neither of them wanted to say out loud. Regina had to look away from sympathy and understanding and too much emotion all at once. “And I’ll wake you, if, erm, you look like you need waking.”

Regina snapped her gaze up again with glistening eyes, but she was already exposing herself more to this woman in the last five minutes that she had after Emma had rolled into town in that hideous bug. She crawled under the covers, too exhausted to care when she found herself curling up feeling a dip in the bed then soft fingers returning to brush through her hair. “Do you need water?” Emma asked and now she had mentioned it that taste still lingered and her throat was dry. She nodded, too tired to speak.

Emma passed her a bottle so she sat up to take a few sips before placing it down besides the cot. Once her head hit the pillow again those fingers returned and they were comforting and eyes were so heavy she decided she would deny it after she’d awoken. “Close your eyes Regina.”

She looked to Emma again and was startled by the intensity of her gaze. “These last few days have been tough, I get that, but just let go. I know I’m probably the last person you want, but I’ll be right here.” Her voice had been so gentle and Regina wondered, not for the first time, why it was Emma had so much of an effect on her.

Eyes closed and those fingers continued to message her scalp. “Thank you,” she whispered. Even if it was Emma, someone was remembering she had suffered too. She’d bury it, after this moment was up, (it wasn’t like she hadn’t deserved everything she had gotten) but for now she simply sighed, letting herself believe she had someone to be there. Because ever though she was Regina Mills, an Evil Queen who had brought down destruction and terror, even she needed someone to look at her and know what she needed. To offer silent support when she claimed she needed none.

She sighed again feeling her body beginning to fall into slumber as Emma whispered another reassuring, “I’m here,” as she let herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
